general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/Issue 3
‘’Kaley, you’re beautiful, on the inside AND outside,’’ Hippo started ‘’you don’t need a fuckin’ man. Fuck men. FUCK MEN. I HATE MEN FOR CHRIST’S SAKE THEY’RE TERRIBLE! TO HELL WITH MEN!’’ Kaley lays up in her bed and sees Hippo sitting besides her. ‘’What the fuck Hippo. Why are you in here?’’ ‘’LET’S GO SHOPPING WITHOUT THE GUIS!’’ “wot” “I SAID LET’S GO SHOPPING WITHOUT THEM, WE CAN SHOW OUR BODIES, WE DON’T NEED MEN TO TELL US WHEN AND WHERE TO GO.” “ur a guy doe.” “fuck you, cunt, FUCK MEN TOO!” Hippo said storming out of Kaley’s room. Bloxx and Derk are chillaxin’ in the living room, singing My Kenny when Hippo walks past. ‘’MY HIPPO, MY HI-’’ Derk tried to say. ‘’SHUT UP YOU MAN! IF YOU HAVE A PEE-PEE/ YOU’RE SCUM YOU FUCK!’’ Hippo screamed. Derk starts to cry. ‘’es ok bb’’ Bloxx tried to calm Derk down saying. ‘’:(‘’ ‘’Wanna go shoppin’?’’ Bluxx suggested. Suddenly, Hippo runs up to the guys and says ‘’LET’S ALL GO SHOPPING! (But I’mma shop with the girl(s), idk what Ghostette is.)’’ ‘’um ok’’ A couple of minutes after this was suggested they’re in the mall. Derk looks around and sees a gamestop and tries holding his erection due to the new games being released. “mi gawd, deez games make me cum.” Derk says “hot.” Bloxx replies Suddenly an angry gamer walks outside of Gamestop ranting about kids with mics playing The Last Of Us. “Dayum, dat nigga’s voice is hawt.” Derk and Bloxx say at the same time. “...” Dom says trying not to rub his cock on the man’s throat. “What’s yo name nigga?” Bloxx asks “Riley, my name is Riley, The Last Of Us has too many kid gamers, THIS IS HELL, WE NEED TO GET RID OF THESE KIDS!” Riley says in a small rant. ‘’nigga he ain’t ask 4 yo lyk stori, just yo name!” Derk said. ‘’..Derk. Speak in all caps when we’re in public please.’’ Bloxx said, looking away embarrassed. ‘’Okay.’’ “Anywhore.” Ghostette said. “You wanna be in $QUAD, homie?” Derk asks. “Eh, why the fuck not.” “...” Dom says as he releases a load in his jeans due to the new $QUAD members’ voice. ‘’Lemme lick dat up.’’ Ghostette said. ‘’So wot can you do, nigga?’’ Bloxx asked. ‘’WHO CARES, HE’S A MAN.’’ Hippo screamed. ‘’Bitch shut the fuck up.’’ Kaley said. ‘’Well, I can use my super sexy voice to melt the brains of my enemies.’’ Riley said ‘’Nigga how’d you get yo voice like that?’’ ‘’Heh. Funny story, actually. I was fookin’ this dude once and the condom broke and I didn’t listen when he said to stop so a used condom got lodged in my throat.’’ ‘’ok’’ Derk and Bloxx said. “...” A CONFUSED DOM says. “Dom, why are you not fukin Ghostette for the sake of da plot?” Derk asks. “...” Dom says as he grabs Ghostette and pulls her into a handicap only bathroom. ‘’So where did you come from?’’ Kaley asked, trying to make conversation. ‘’Gamestop.’’ ‘’No I mean, where did you live?’’ ‘’Gamestop.’’ ‘’..ok’’ Kaley said while she’s by the $QUAD grill cooking burgers “wait wot, where did that come from?” Derk asks. “Nigga, speak in all caps in public.” Bloxx says. “YOU MEN, HOW DARE YOU MAKE KALEY COOK THIS FOOD?!” Hippo says. ‘’I enjoy cooking dis food.’’ Kaley said. ‘’IT DOESN’T FUCKIN’ MATTER,’’ Hippo screams,’’KALEY DOES NOT COOK WHETHER SHE WANTS TO OR NOT! I’M TELLING TUMBLR ON YOU GUYS!’’ Hippo runs away, pissing himself over the thoughts of how TERRIBLE $QUAD is for not making Kaley grill the food but pretends that they did because the plot says so lol. “The fuck just happened?” Derk says. “Idk, let’s get back the HQ.” Bloxx replies. As soon as all of $QUAD gets back into the HQ Kaley immediately gets on the pole dancing while making sandwiches. “Shieeet mang, dis is hawt.” Derk says “u noe et.” Bloxx replies ‘’Eh, I’d prefer it if Derk got on the pole. ;)’’ Riley says. “das gay m8.” Derk replies “bi* faggot” Riley replies. Meanwhile outside the HQ is Tommy with his group of pimps, consisting of Katie, Negan. Cat, and Lav. ‘’We strike at dawn.’’ Tommy says with finality. ‘’But it’s not even 6 PM yet, why not at like 8?’’ Juan says, appearing out of nowhere. “Wait, why is this faggot not dead yet?” Negan asks. “He’s always wanting to do some gay roleplaying shit with me.” Tommy takes off his bathrobe. “It’s time for your punishment.” The scene ends with Juan laying on the street floor castrated and finally dead(yay!) Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Category:$QUAD: The Great and Powerful Issues Category:Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark